


Отпуск Владыки

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demon & Human Interactions, Demons, Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Каким может быть отпуск Владыки всея Демонии? Между прочим, и так самого упоротого чувака, обожающего игры и отдых. Ну разве что таким.
Relationships: Beelzebub III/Iris
Kudos: 1





	Отпуск Владыки

**Author's Note:**

> сюжетные интриги очень за кадром; ау от постканона;  
> работа с ЗФБ-2017 (WTF Beelzebub 2017)

У Владыки с женой и детьми — отпуск в человеческом мире. Солнце, море, пляж. Охуительные коктейли, улыбки его сорванцов и песочные замки, а самая красивая женщина на свете — теперь вновь вместе с ним, здорова и счастлива. 

Всё как он любит: развлечения и семья. Что же с властью? И с ней прекрасно. Раз в день Владыка получает отчёт, как идёт захват его Демонии, как сминаются под гнётом чужой воли деревни и целые области, как сдаются его некогда верные демоны — или не сдаются и пополняют тюрьмы. Ну, или исчезают — Владыка следит, чтобы все они остались в живых: подстроить пару (десятков) смертей не такая уж проблема. Это проще, чем легкомысленно поставить под удар пару сотен (и десятков сотен) жизней, включая собственную и семьи. Впрочем... В некотором смысле он и ставит их под удар. Сеть интриг, что окутывала его королевство десятилетиями, наконец проявила себя: и натянулись нити, и паук ползёт к беспомощно замершей, запутавшейся мушке-дурнушке. 

Только вот у мухи огромный запас везения, прирождённое чувство игры и травянисто-зелёная волна волос — признак его рода вместо любых королевских регалий. И, конечно, у него есть то (те), что опаснее всего перечисленного, даже его собственной силы. Друзья —соигроки в любую игру; мало их, но всё же они его бесчисленный Легион.

Саотоме, давний друг, единственный его контрактор-человек, всё же хмурится. Мешает голой волосатой ногой песок и не меняет сигарету на коктейль. Но Саотоме хоть дети слушаются. Вельзи, тренированный им вместе с Огой, — на раз, Эн — подчиняется на раз-два и с гримасами. Это пригодится, если ситуация ухудшится и их найдут, застанут врасплох. Или если они неожиданно захотят сами кого-то застать врасплох. 

В целом, всё правда неплохо. 

Владыка старательно, медленно разжёвывает дольку лайма, снятую с края коктейльного бокала, и смотрит на живых своих, сильных и радостных наследников, — и ждёт. Зелёное, кислое-кислотное и дурачащееся, ха. Вельзевулов не так просто одолеть, а уж отнимать их родной дом вместе со всеми дорогими сердцу игрушками — вовсе преступно. Медленные танцы интриганов вокруг и внутри его дома осточертели ему ужасно, угрозы семье — тоже, поэтому Владыка временно пропал с демонийских радаров. Должен ведь у него быть отпуск?

Мушка-мушка-заварушка... Однако ж, некоторые мухи пауков на завтрак едят. Ну, или на обед, если к завтраку не дождутся. Славный мирный отпуск в человеческом мире — время засады на того, кто долго сам сидел в засаде, ожидая слабости королевской семьи или удачного момента. Владыка, конечно, истинный долбоёб, мастер идиотских выходок, автор ужасающих шуток, игрок во всё, во что можно (и нельзя) поиграть, но вот дураком он правда не был и становиться не собирался.

Королевские интриги, они где-то между шахматами и игрой в дартс, что тут такого. Помимо ежедневных новостей о захвате его королевства, раз в два-три дня Владыка получает и другой отчёт: как идёт расследование. Вести игру в эпицентре он доверил профессионалу. У всех есть любимые игры. Интриги — конёк его «бывшего» военачальника. Из всей информации, которой готов поделиться якобы переметнувшийся к захватчикам Бегемот, Владыку интересует одно: кто на самом деле этот Паук, покусившийся на сладкую муху? На королевский род Вельзевулов, на дворец Владыки, на все территории Демонии с её жителями? На человеческих контракторов, в конце концов, и их земной мир? 

Всё же, по мнению Владыки, Саотоме зря волнуется. Он вырастил достойную смену. Контрактор Вельзи с ближайшими соратниками сейчас в демонийской тюрьме. Там и дружок его, вроде бы хиляк, да только с контрактом на всю дивизию Бегемота (теперь уж дивизию Бармаглота, сына Бегемота). Владыке даже не потребовалось уговаривать этих людей на авантюру, используя весь свой сногсшибательный шарм. Достаточно было малого: он передал Хильде своё королевское повеление, та приказала Оге — и дело решённое, они дали себя поймать. У них тюремный летний отпуск в Демонии. А охраняют тюрьму, конечно, демоны Бармаглота. Ну разве не идиллия? Владыку такой расклад умиляет и смешит. Паук, вероятно, думает, что сопротивление со всех сторон почти сломлено, тюрьмы полнятся побеждёнными врагами... Но всё же Паук осторожничает и пока ещё действует через других, не показывает своего лица.

Ничего страшного: не явится Паук к Мухе на семейный обед — доползёт к торжественному боевому ужину. Пока же Владыка успеет вдоволь нацеловаться с Айрис.


End file.
